


Warm Sunshine

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Kissing, Nudity, Swimming, can you tell I really like writing people kissing while swimming???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessika and Rey go swimming. As usual, Rey is awe-struck by nature (and Jess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Sunshine

The sun was warm. And that Rey was accustomed to. She was not, however, remotely ready for the huge, looming trees, tall as buildings and then some, or the dense underbrush that they carefully avoided. But she especially wasn't ready for the sight of the lake, a shimmering blue down in the valley between two craggy cliff faces. Rey could climb, no doubt, so she had no problem making her way quickly down to the bank. Jessika was a bit slower but by the time she got to the spot Rey was standing, she began to strip from her leisure clothes.

Rey blushed furiously and averted her eyes, but Jessika only chuckled at her.

“I don't have any parts you don't have.” Jessika explained. She grew up in a much different culture. Privacy was not necessarily valued the way it was on a cutthroat planet like Jakku.

Rey tried to stammer out some excuse but Jessika wasn’t having it. “Come on! We’re going swimming!” She hardly paused before getting a running start into the lake.

The water splashed all the way onto Rey but it just felt nice more than being annoying.

“Jessika!” She called after her, nearing the edge of the cliff to see how far down the water was. Entirely too far for Rey. “I can’t swim!” She shouted once Jess’ head popped back above the surface. She had been smiling but when she heard what Rey said, a deep frown etched onto her pretty face, dark hair sticking to the sides. She disappeared again as she moved toward the shore to climb back out.

Her body was glistening as water dripped off of her. Rey tried her best not to look at her breasts—or anything else, for that matter—but she couldn’t help it when her eyes slid down over and over again. Jessika was completely unfazed.

“We can move to the shallows?” Jess suggested. “It’s too hot not to swim.”

“You’ve never been Jakku!” Rey snorted and covered her mouth to try and stop the laughter.

Jess playfully slapped at Rey’s arm and asked her to grab Jess’ clothes as they moved down to an area that was much shallower. Rey was nervous and wound up just rolling her pants cuffs up above her knees so she could wade in.

“Come. On. Rey! Just get in here already!” Jess called from waist deep in the water. Rey couldn’t look up, too tempted to stare at Jess’ breasts. “Reeeee-eeee-eeeyy!” She kept calling. “You scared?”

“Fine!” Rey shouted, not one to back down from a challenge. She stripped quickly, pushing through her discomfort. Then she waded out, to the same point as Jess. Jess didn't hesitate to show her excitement. She pulled Rey right to her, their chests pressing together. Rey absolutely froze.

“Oh. Oh my gosh. I am so sorry.” Jess apologized, profusely, moving away. “I just keep forgetting how different…” She trailed off and Rey knew she was trying to spare her feelings.

“It's okay. It's just…” Rey trailed off. She didn't exactly know what it was. She’d never had anyone to talk to about it. And she'd never even really...felt...anything before.

“You like me?” Somehow Jess knew, just looking at Rey. Rey just nodded.

“I like you too, Rey.” Jess admitted and her face reddened a little. “Could I kiss you?”

Rey nodded again and Jess pushed forward, just a light press of lips. It was so sweet and soft in cool water and warm sun. 


End file.
